Amor Comprado
by Dkm23
Summary: Un amor que comienza mediante un anuncio en un de periódico. Un encuentro en una noche. Una boda. Un matrimonio que al principio no empieza bien. Desconfianza, intrigas y mucho celos.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Comprado**

Una noche un encuentro, un cruce de miradas, ojos marrones de color chocolate, con ojos verdes.

En una sola noche, mágica donde todas las ilusiones se encuentran hasta hacerlas realidad.

Donde dos corazones ambos heridos por dos personas que amaron incondicionalmente en su pasado.

Se buscaran hasta encontrase.

Ella humilde, trabajadora, obstinada e independiente, sincera, con un gran corazón,

Tendrá que buscar la manera de ayudar a su padre, a salir de la cárcel, donde se encuentra detenido, por salvar su vida, de un destino horrible.

A si tenga que buscar un millonario y casarse con él.

El hombre fiestero, borracho, arrogante, que no cree en el amor, que no es capaz de amar y ser amado.

El necesita desesperadamente, una esposa para cobrar la herencia que le dejo su madre antes de morir.

Para evitar casarse con la mujer, que le ha impuesto su abuela, para que se su esposa.

Su abuela una mujer, fría, calculadora, malvada, que a sufrido mucho en su pasado, un pasado desconocido, la cual a través de los años la han llenado de odio hacia su único nieto.

Él para evitar esta situación pondrá un a anuncio en el periódico, en busca de cualquier mujer que quiera casarse con él para sí poder obtener su herencia la cual se encuentra en poder de su abuela.

A si conocerá a Isabella Swan o Bella la cual le dará una lección y lo ayudar a creer en el amor, convirtiéndose en la mujer de su vida.

Pero Isabella conocerá a Edward Cullen por medio del anuncio en el periódico donde ella será la indicada sin saberlo.

Que al momento de conocerse caerán enamorados perdidamente del otro.

Comenzando una gran historia de amor.

Pero su amor y recientemente matrimonio comenzara con complicaciones, por cierta personas que querrán se pararlos para siempre y evitar a toda costas que su amor se realice.

Juntos deberán enfrentar las dificultades, y las pruebas que les va poner la vida.

Pero estarán, las peleas, intrigas, las mentiras, engaños, infelidades y celos que los harán desconfiar el uno del otro.

Hasta llegara a odiarse.

El amor comprado que nació de Bella Swan y Edward Cullen salir triunfante a pesar de las intrigas y la desconfianza y los intentos por separarlos.

 **Prologo.**

 **Bella Swan.**

Esta noche, me presente en el restaurante, La Bella Italia para la cita, porque esta misma noche y va a conocer al dichoso millonario el que se iba a convertir en mi esposo por desgracia.

Seguramente es un viejo verde.

Estoy nerviosa, a punto de llorar por el destino que me espera con ese viejo, que no se intenciones tenga conmigo.

Solo lo hago por mi padre, solo hago por mi padre, solo lo hago por mi padre me lo repito a mi misma varias veces.

Entro al restaurante, y observo que es un lugar elegante para personas refinadas, veo que están vestidos elegantemente.

Y me observó, yo no voy vestida elegante más bien voy sencilla, con un vestido azul de tirantes con lunares negros alrededor del vestido y unas bailarinas negras y me pelo suelto en bucles.

Y Maquillaje normal, para no parecer payaso de circo.

Sigo caminado por el lugar.

Hasta que un chico se me acerca vestido de mesero se me acerca.

 **Chico/Mesero** : Buenas noches señorita, busca a alguien o tiene una reservación **(me pregunta con una sonrisa).**

 **Bella:** En realidad si tengo una reservación **(le respondo).**

 **Chico/Mesero:** Me puede decir el nombre de quien está la reservación **(me pregunta amablemente esperando)**

 **Bella:** La reservación esta nombre de Edward Cullen **(le respondo al chico vestido de mesero).**

 **Chico/Mesero:** Edward Cullen **(dice)** es por aquí sígame **(invitándome a seguirlo dala vuelta a la izquierda y se mete por un pasillo).**

No me queda otra opción a sí que me volteo y sigo al chico por donde se fue.

Después de una hora caminando detrás del chico vestido de mesero.

Giramos a la derecha y nos detenemos frente a una puerta que dice salón "Privado".

El mesero abre la puerta de dicho salón y me indica con la mano que pase.

Me tenso.

Empezando a ponerme nerviosa otra vez para el Edward Cullen en un salón privado.

 **Bella:** Gracias **(le agradezco con un sonrisa forzada y paso al salón "Privado")**.

Oigo como la puerta del salón cerrase detrás de mi, des pues de pasar.

Y oigo los pasos del chico regresándose por donde vino.

Termino de entrar salón y puedo observar.

Una mesa puesta élegamente para dos personas y un candelabro colgado del techo hecho de cristal.

Me quedo paralizada en la entrada a punto de salir corriendo del lugar.

Cálmate me, nadie te va a morder me dije a mi misma para darme valor.

Suspire.

Alce mi cabeza y mi mirada se detuvo en una ventana abierta que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

Invitándome.

Empecé a caminar como hiptnotiza hacia ese lugar.

Al en ese lugar.

Asome mi cabeza a la ventana, topándome con una imagen hermosa de una noche estrellada, que se quedaría para siempre en mi memoria.

Salí de mi ensoñación y me puse a pensar.

En como voy a casarme con un desconocido, que ni siquiera conozco solo se su nombre.

Pensé con tristeza.

El no me conoce, yo no lo conozco, el no me ama y yo no lo amo.

Sé que nuestro matrimonio será por conveniencia, por parte de mi pero no se por parte de él.

Jamás que mi vida seria a si casarme a mis 17 años, que no fuera por amor, amararme a un hombre que no me ama de por vida.

BASTA

Me grito mentalmente.

Solo lo hago por mi padre tratando de convencerme.

Siento como una la grima se escapa de mi ojo derecho y siento como se desliza por mi cara, alzo mi mano derecha y me limpio el rastro de la lagrima que dejado por todo mi rostro.

Y suspiro decida a en a enfrentar esta situación.

Me volteo dando la espalda al hermoso paisaje que tengo detrás de mí.

Y empiezo caminar con gran valentía para dar la cara mi futuro esposo y esperarlo.

Pero al momento de caminar uno de mis tropieza con un cable que no sabía que esta hay.

Y siento como me tambaleo a punto de caer, cierro los ojos para recibir el impacto pero este no llega.

Porque mi cuerpo impacta con un cuerpo duro y fuerte y siento como uno brazos fuertes rodean mi cuerpo para sostenerme.

Abro los ojos sorprendida y alzo la mirada del pecho del desconocido, el rodea mi cuerpo con sus brazos fuertes.

Para toparme con un chico guapo de pelo cobrizo, de ojos verdes.

Pero mi mirada se dé tienen en esos ojos verdes que me dejan aturdida y hipnotizada por el brillo que se refleja en ellos.

Haciendo que mi mundo se detuviera.

Al saber que mi vida y mi mundo ya nada será igual.

Al ver eso ojos verdes.

 **Capitulo 1**

 _ **Sueño De Bella.**_

 _ **Sé que estaba soñando al 100% por 100%.**_

 _ **No sabía dónde me encontraba, a que lugar me había traído mi sueño.**_

 _ **Pero lo que puede observar con mi mirada es que me encontraba en una playa desconocida.**_

 _ **Tenía un leve presentimiento que la playa donde me encontraba podría ser la push o otra playa desconocida para mí.**_

 _ **Por lo que puede ver es que estaba, vestida con un sencillo vestido veraniego de color blanco, no lleva maquillaje alguno, lo podía sentir en mi rostro dejado al natural.**_

 _ **Estaba parada y descalza encima de la arena suave de la playa y sentía como la blanca arena se metía bajos los dedos de mis pies.**_

 _ **Donde me encontraba parada me llega el olor del mar y la brisa marina que desprendía el hermoso mar de aguas cristalinas.**_

 _ **Levante mi mirada.**_

 _ **Y mi mirada se detuvo, para observar en el horizonte la luz brillante del hermoso sol, que con sus rayos se reflejaban en el mar de aguas cristalinas como si tuviera diamantes incrustados creando una imagen preciosa la vista de cualquiera que la observara.**_

 _ **Pero estuve de suerte que me haya tocado a mí presenciarla.**_

 _ **Pero me encontraba confundida, y sola en ese lugar, preguntándome que hacia hay.**_

 _ **A veces los sueños son extraños.**_

 _ **Y más los míos.**_

 _ **Sentía como el viento marino hacia bailar mi sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes, que se movía al compas al mismo tiempo que la brisa marina.**_

 _ **Puede notar en mi cara que no lleva maquillaje alguno.**_

 _ **Parecía que mi mente y mi sueño estuvieran de acuerdo a que estuviera vestida sencillamente vestida con un vestido blanco de tirante y sin maquillaje alguno parece que los dos quería que estuviera cómoda y al natural.**_

 _ **Para que pudiera contemplar el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba frente ami.**_

 _ **Sentía tanta paz y calma en ese lugar.**_

 _ **Podía escuchar las olas chocar, contra las rocas.**_

 _ **Donde me encontraba parada, podía oler el mar y la sal que proviene de ella.**_

 _ **Un olor maravilloso.**_

 _ **Que hacía que me relajara y me llenera de felicidad al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **Pero tanta paz, relax y felicidad no podría durar mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Hasta que.**_

 _ **Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…..**_

 _ **Me volteé sobresaltada, al oír mi nombre.**_

 _ **Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…**_

 _ **Volví escuchar la voz.**_

 _ **Pronunciando mí nombre, llamándome.**_

 _ **Estaba en shock y aturdida.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor Comprado**

Una noche un encuentro, un cruce de miradas, ojos marrones de color chocolate, con ojos verdes.

En una sola noche, mágica donde todas las ilusiones se encuentran hasta hacerlas realidad.

Donde dos corazones ambos heridos por dos personas que amaron incondicionalmente en su pasado.

Se buscaran hasta encontrase.

Ella humilde, trabajadora, obstinada e independiente, sincera, con un gran corazón,

Tendrá que buscar la manera de ayudar a su padre, a salir de la cárcel, donde se encuentra detenido, por salvar su vida, de un destino horrible.

A si tenga que buscar un millonario y casarse con él.

El hombre fiestero, borracho, arrogante, que no cree en el amor, que no es capaz de amar y ser amado.

El necesita desesperadamente, una esposa para cobrar la herencia que le dejo su madre antes de morir.

Para evitar casarse con la mujer, que le ha impuesto su abuela, para que se su esposa.

Su abuela una mujer, fría, calculadora, malvada, que a sufrido mucho en su pasado, un pasado desconocido, la cual a través de los años la han llenado de odio hacia su único nieto.

Él para evitar esta situación pondrá un a anuncio en el periódico, en busca de cualquier mujer que quiera casarse con él para sí poder obtener su herencia la cual se encuentra en poder de su abuela.

A si conocerá a Isabella Swan o Bella la cual le dará una lección y lo ayudar a creer en el amor, convirtiéndose en la mujer de su vida.

Pero Isabella conocerá a Edward Cullen por medio del anuncio en el periódico donde ella será la indicada sin saberlo.

Que al momento de conocerse caerán enamorados perdidamente del otro.

Comenzando una gran historia de amor.

Pero su amor y recientemente matrimonio comenzara con complicaciones, por cierta personas que querrán se pararlos para siempre y evitar a toda costas que su amor se realice.

Juntos deberán enfrentar las dificultades, y las pruebas que les va poner la vida.

Pero estarán, las peleas, intrigas, las mentiras, engaños, infelidades y celos que los harán desconfiar el uno del otro.

Hasta llegara a odiarse.

El amor comprado que nació de Bella Swan y Edward Cullen salir triunfante a pesar de las intrigas y la desconfianza y los intentos por separarlos.

 **Prologo.**

 **Bella Swan.**

Esta noche, me presente en el restaurante, La Bella Italia para la cita, porque esta misma noche y va a conocer al dichoso millonario el que se iba a convertir en mi esposo por desgracia.

Seguramente es un viejo verde.

Estoy nerviosa, a punto de llorar por el destino que me espera con ese viejo, que no se intenciones tenga conmigo.

Solo lo hago por mi padre, solo hago por mi padre, solo lo hago por mi padre me lo repito a mi misma varias veces.

Entro al restaurante, y observo que es un lugar elegante para personas refinadas, veo que están vestidos elegantemente.

Y me observó, yo no voy vestida elegante más bien voy sencilla, con un vestido azul de tirantes con lunares negros alrededor del vestido y unas bailarinas negras y me pelo suelto en bucles.

Y Maquillaje normal, para no parecer payaso de circo.

Sigo caminado por el lugar.

Hasta que un chico se me acerca vestido de mesero se me acerca.

 **Chico/Mesero** : Buenas noches señorita, busca a alguien o tiene una reservación **(me pregunta con una sonrisa).**

 **Bella:** En realidad si tengo una reservación **(le respondo).**

 **Chico/Mesero:** Me puede decir el nombre de quien está la reservación **(me pregunta amablemente esperando)**

 **Bella:** La reservación esta nombre de Edward Cullen **(le respondo al chico vestido de mesero).**

 **Chico/Mesero:** Edward Cullen **(dice)** es por aquí sígame **(invitándome a seguirlo dala vuelta a la izquierda y se mete por un pasillo).**

No me queda otra opción a sí que me volteo y sigo al chico por donde se fue.

Después de una hora caminando detrás del chico vestido de mesero.

Giramos a la derecha y nos detenemos frente a una puerta que dice salón "Privado".

El mesero abre la puerta de dicho salón y me indica con la mano que pase.

Me tenso.

Empezando a ponerme nerviosa otra vez para el Edward Cullen en un salón privado.

 **Bella:** Gracias **(le agradezco con un sonrisa forzada y paso al salón "Privado")**.

Oigo como la puerta del salón cerrase detrás de mi, des pues de pasar.

Y oigo los pasos del chico regresándose por donde vino.

Termino de entrar salón y puedo observar.

Una mesa puesta élegamente para dos personas y un candelabro colgado del techo hecho de cristal.

Me quedo paralizada en la entrada a punto de salir corriendo del lugar.

Cálmate me, nadie te va a morder me dije a mi misma para darme valor.

Suspire.

Alce mi cabeza y mi mirada se detuvo en una ventana abierta que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

Invitándome.

Empecé a caminar como hiptnotiza hacia ese lugar.

Al en ese lugar.

Asome mi cabeza a la ventana, topándome con una imagen hermosa de una noche estrellada, que se quedaría para siempre en mi memoria.

Salí de mi ensoñación y me puse a pensar.

En como voy a casarme con un desconocido, que ni siquiera conozco solo se su nombre.

Pensé con tristeza.

El no me conoce, yo no lo conozco, el no me ama y yo no lo amo.

Sé que nuestro matrimonio será por conveniencia, por parte de mi pero no se por parte de él.

Jamás que mi vida seria a si casarme a mis 17 años, que no fuera por amor, amararme a un hombre que no me ama de por vida.

BASTA

Me grito mentalmente.

Solo lo hago por mi padre tratando de convencerme.

Siento como una la grima se escapa de mi ojo derecho y siento como se desliza por mi cara, alzo mi mano derecha y me limpio el rastro de la lagrima que dejado por todo mi rostro.

Y suspiro decida a en a enfrentar esta situación.

Me volteo dando la espalda al hermoso paisaje que tengo detrás de mí.

Y empiezo caminar con gran valentía para dar la cara mi futuro esposo y esperarlo.

Pero al momento de caminar uno de mis tropieza con un cable que no sabía que esta hay.

Y siento como me tambaleo a punto de caer, cierro los ojos para recibir el impacto pero este no llega.

Porque mi cuerpo impacta con un cuerpo duro y fuerte y siento como uno brazos fuertes rodean mi cuerpo para sostenerme.

Abro los ojos sorprendida y alzo la mirada del pecho del desconocido, el rodea mi cuerpo con sus brazos fuertes.

Para toparme con un chico guapo de pelo cobrizo, de ojos verdes.

Pero mi mirada se dé tienen en esos ojos verdes que me dejan aturdida y hipnotizada por el brillo que se refleja en ellos.

Haciendo que mi mundo se detuviera.

Al saber que mi vida y mi mundo ya nada será igual.

Al ver eso ojos verdes.

 **Capitulo 1**

 _ **Sueño De Bella.**_

 _ **Sé que estaba soñando al 100% por 100%.**_

 _ **No sabía dónde me encontraba, a que lugar me había traído mi sueño.**_

 _ **Pero lo que puede observar con mi mirada es que me encontraba en una playa desconocida.**_

 _ **Tenía un leve presentimiento que la playa donde me encontraba podría ser la push o otra playa desconocida para mí.**_

 _ **Por lo que puede ver es que estaba, vestida con un sencillo vestido veraniego de color blanco, no lleva maquillaje alguno, lo podía sentir en mi rostro dejado al natural.**_

 _ **Estaba parada y descalza encima de la arena suave de la playa y sentía como la blanca arena se metía bajos los dedos de mis pies.**_

 _ **Donde me encontraba parada me llega el olor del mar y la brisa marina que desprendía el hermoso mar de aguas cristalinas.**_

 _ **Levante mi mirada.**_

 _ **Y mi mirada se detuvo, para observar en el horizonte la luz brillante del hermoso sol, que con sus rayos se reflejaban en el mar de aguas cristalinas como si tuviera diamantes incrustados creando una imagen preciosa la vista de cualquiera que la observara.**_

 _ **Pero estuve de suerte que me haya tocado a mí presenciarla.**_

 _ **Pero me encontraba confundida, y sola en ese lugar, preguntándome que hacia hay.**_

 _ **A veces los sueños son extraños.**_

 _ **Y más los míos.**_

 _ **Sentía como el viento marino hacia bailar mi sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes, que se movía al compas al mismo tiempo que la brisa marina.**_

 _ **Puede notar en mi cara que no lleva maquillaje alguno.**_

 _ **Parecía que mi mente y mi sueño estuvieran de acuerdo a que estuviera vestida sencillamente vestida con un vestido blanco de tirante y sin maquillaje alguno parece que los dos quería que estuviera cómoda y al natural.**_

 _ **Para que pudiera contemplar el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba frente ami.**_

 _ **Sentía tanta paz y calma en ese lugar.**_

 _ **Podía escuchar las olas chocar, contra las rocas.**_

 _ **Donde me encontraba parada, podía oler el mar y la sal que proviene de ella.**_

 _ **Un olor maravilloso.**_

 _ **Que hacía que me relajara y me llenera de felicidad al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **Pero tanta paz, relax y felicidad no podría durar mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Hasta que.**_

 _ **Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…..**_

 _ **Me volteé sobresaltada, al oír mi nombre.**_

 _ **Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…**_

 _ **Volví escuchar la voz.**_

 _ **Pronunciando mí nombre, llamándome.**_

 _ **Estaba en shock y aturdida.**_


End file.
